The following chromatic aberration correction device is known from Patent Document 1. With the chromatic aberration correction device, a color image having full three colors is corrected for deviations of foci among R, G and B caused by inclination of arrangement of R, G and B plane image sensors by applying a smoothing or sharpening filter to color planes other than a reference color plane to search a parameter of a variable filter that maximizes correlation between the color planes.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-103358